jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Naga Sadow
Naga Sadow war ein Dunkler Lord der Sith, der zur Zeit des Sith-Imperiums rund 5000 VSY lebte. Er stieg nach dem Tod von Marka Ragnos zum Dunklen Lord auf, sodass ihm der Gedanke kam, das Sith-Reich um das Territorium der Galaktischen Republik auszubauen und somit einen Eroberungsfeldzug in die Wege zu leiten, der als Großer Hyperraumkrieg in die galaktische Geschichte einging. Sein Erzrivale Ludo Kressh war zu konservativ und zu langsam, um den Aufstieg Sadows zu verhindern. Allerdings scheiterte Sadow bei der Ausführung seiner Pläne, sodass er maßgeblich am Untergang des Sith-Imperiums beteiligt war. Nach seiner Niederlage zog er sich in sein Exil auf dem Dschungelmond Yavin IV zurück, wo er sich in einem Tempel einschloss und sich dabei mithilfe seiner Sith-Kräfte in eine Art Stasis versetzte, um ein Zeitalter für seine Rückkehr abzuwarten. Nach vielen Jahrhunderten wurde sein Geist von dem Jedi Freedon Nadd geweckt, den Sadow anschließend als Schüler unterwies. Nachdem Nadd das gesamte Wissen seines Meisters überliefert bekommen hatte, tötete er Sadows Geist im Jahr 4400 VSY endgültig. Sein Grab befindet sich auf dem Planeten Korriban. Biografie Machtkampf gegen Ludo Kressh Über die frühen Jahre von Naga Sadow ist nur sehr wenig bekannt. Fest steht, dass Sadow von jenen Dunklen Jedi abstammte, die im Zuge des Zweiten Großen Schismas von den Jedi in den Äußeren Rand vertrieben wurden. Unter den Lehren von Meister Simus erlernte Sadow vielfältige Wege und Techniken der Dunklen Seite der Macht. Während Simus seinerzeit einen Machtkampf mit dem Sith Marka Ragnos austrug, sollte Sadow viele Jahre später ebenso die Position des Dunklen Lords für sich beanspruchen und dabei mit seinem Rivalen Ludo Kressh aneinander geraten. thumb|left|[[Ludo Kressh und Naga Sadow kämpfen gegeneinander.]] Nachdem Marka Ragnos nach einem Jahrhundert des Regierens schließlich starb, forderte Naga Sadow ein, dessen Nachfolger zu werden. Unter seiner Herrschaft wollte Sadow eine expansive Politik verfolgen, die neue Eroberungen herbeiführen sollte, um die anhaltende Stagnation des Sith-Imperiums zu brechen und dieses über seine bisherigen Grenzen hinaus zu erweitern. Sein Rivale Ludo Kressh, der ebenfalls einen Anspruch auf Ragnos' Nachfolge erhob, erkannte in Sadows Vorhaben eine ernste Gefahr und prophezeite ihm sogar den Untergang des Sith-Imperiums, sollten sich Sadows progressive Handlungen durchsetzen. Kressh war weitaus konservativer und wollte die vorgegebene Linie von Ragnos und den bisherigen Wohlstand des Imperiums beibehalten, ohne dabei irgendwelche Risiken eingehen zu wollen. Die beiden vertraten derart gegensätzliche Meinungen, sodass sie direkt nach Marka Ragnos' Begräbnis einen Zweikampf austrugen, der allerdings von Ragnos' geisterhaften Erscheinung unterbrochen wurde. Ragnos appellierte an die Vernunft von Sadow und Kressh und bat, eine Entscheidung zu treffen, die im Sinne des Sith-Imperiums liegen sollte. Nur wenige Augenblicke später tauchten die beiden republikanischen Hyperraum-Kundschafter namens Jori und Gav Daragon auf, die den Sith eine Handelsbeziehung vorschlugen. Sofort glaubte Naga, dass es sich bei den Fremden um Spione handelte, deren Weg für einen Eroberungsfeldzug der Sith zurückverfolgt werden müsse. Doch Kressh wollte kein Risiko eingehen und die beiden Daragon-Geschwister auf der Stelle töten. Aufgrund der Diskrepanzen wurden Jori und Gav vorerst zur Sith-Festung auf dem Planeten Ziost gebracht, wo über deren Schicksal entschieden werden sollte. Aufstieg zum Dunklen Lord thumb|Naga Sadow und die Geschwister [[Jori Daragon|Jori und Gav Daragon.]] Auf Ziost versammelten sich einige Sith, darunter auch Kressh, Sadow und Simus, um sich darüber einig zu werden, was mit den Daragon-Geschwistern geschehen sollte. Während Kressh sie töten und damit ein unnötiges Risiko auf einen vermeidbaren Krieg mit der Galaktischen Republik verhindern wollte, beharrte Sadow auf seiner Ansicht, dass das Sith-Imperium wachsen sollte und dass sich mit den Daragons nun die Gelegenheit dazu bot. Er betonte, dass Jori und Gav sie in das Territorium der Galaktischen Republik führen könnten, welches dann von den Sith erobert werden sollte. Obwohl sich dadurch die Aussicht auf mehr Macht und Wohlstand ergab, sprach sich der Rest des Rates für die Exekution der Daragons aus – selbst Sadows Meister Simus vertrat diese Meinung. Für Sadow stand allerdings fest, dass er die Meinung des Rates nicht akzeptieren sollte. Stattdessen rief er seine loyalen Massassi-Krieger zusammen und vollführte einen Angriff auf die Sith-Festung auf Ziost, wobei er seinen Kriegern anwies, keinerlei Spuren zu hinterlassen. Mit diesem Vorhaben gelang es Sadow einerseits, Jori und Gav aus ihrer Zelle zu befreien, und andererseits, die Galaktische Republik in Misskredit zu bringen, da Kressh glaubte, dass die Daragon-Geschwister von der Republik befreit worden waren. Da während des Angriffs auf die Festung plötzlich Simus auftauchte, sah sich Sadow dazu gezwungen, seinen ehemaligen Meister mit einem Blaster zu erschießen. Anschließend trennte Sadow die beiden Daragon-Geschwister voneinander, indem er Gav auf seine Hauptfestung zum Mond Khar Shian brachte und ihn dort zu seinem Sith-Schüler nahm, während Jori zu Sadows Scheinanlage auf dem Planeten Khar Delba gebracht wurde. thumb|left|Naga Sadow während der [[Schlacht von Khar Delba.]] Da nun auch Ludo Kressh einen Hass auf die Galaktische Republik schürte, schlug er Sadow vor, ihren Streit beizulegen. Die Mehrheit des Rates sprach sich dafür aus, dass Naga Sadow den Titel des Dunklen Lords der Sith erhalten sollte. Kressh, der dies nicht akzeptieren wollte, scharrte seine Loyalisten um sich und zog sich verdrossen zurück. Kurz nach seiner Ernennung zum Dunklen Lord erhielt Sadow auch sein Zeichen der Macht, welches mithilfe von Skorpion ähnlichen Tieren in seine Stirn tätowiert wurde. Später arrangierte Sadow einen zweiten Angriff auf die Ziost-Festung, um das dort aufbewahrte Schiff der Daragons, die Starbreaker 12, zu stehlen. In diesem Schiff waren die Koordinaten zum republikanischen Raum eingespeichert, die die Daragons – und auch Sadow selbst – in den Galaktischen Kern führen sollte. Dadurch, dass Sadow bewusst eine Spur legte, erkannte sein Rivale Ludo Kressh, dass er hinter den Angriffen auf die Ziost-Festung steckte. Sofort rief er seine Loyalisten Horak-mul und Dor Gal-ram zusammen, die ihre Armee für einen Angriff auf Sadows Festung rüsten sollten. Dass Ludo Kressh einen Gegenschlag auf seine Festung durchführte, lag durchaus in Sadows Interesse, da er für Jori Daragon einen Vorwand schaffen wollte, der sie zur Flucht mit der Starbreaker 12 bewegte. Sadow wusste, dass Jori ihren Bruder nur alleine zurücklassen könnte, wenn sie sich selbst in großer Gefahr befand. Außerdem war sich Sadow darüber im Klaren, dass Kressh lediglich seine Scheinanlage auf Khar Delba angreifen würde, da er von seiner Hauptfestung auf Khar Shian nichts wusste. Als die Schlacht schließlich begann, verhalf Sadow Jori zur Flucht, während er anschließend seine Streitkräfte, die bereits hinter dem Mond Khar Shian auf einen Befehl warteten, rief und Kressh leicht besiegte. Jori ahnte nicht, dass sich auf ihrem Schiff ein Peilsender befand, der Sadow direkt in das Herz der Galaktischen Republik führen sollte. Nun rief Sadow seine Truppen aus seinem gesamten Imperium für den bevorstehenden Eroberungsfeldzug gegen die Republik zusammen. Großer Hyperraumkrieg thumb|Naga Sadow während des Krieges. Um die ohnehin gewaltige Streitmacht von Naga Sadow noch zusätzlich zu vergrößern, wandte er eine spezielle Technik der Dunklen Seite der Macht an, mit deren Hilfe Sadow aus reiner Gedankenkraft noch weitere illusionäre Truppen erschaffen und in den Kampf schicken konnte. Da diese Fähigkeit seine volle Konzentration erforderte, beschloss Sadow, dass er sich in sein Meditationskugelschiff zurückzog und ernannte stattdessen seinen Schüler Gav Daragon zum Kommandanten über seine Sith-Flotte. Als Sadow den Koordinaten der Starbreaker 12 gefolgt und in den Galaktischen Kern eingefallen war, begann er parallel eine Invasion der Planeten Coruscant, Koros Major und Kirrek, während er sich mit seinem Schiff über dem Stern Primus Goluud zurückzog und sich in seiner Meditationstechnik vertiefte. Seine Trugbilder kämpften insbesondere in der Schlacht um Coruscant, sodass die republikanischen Verteidiger einer hoffnungslos überlegenen Streitmacht gegenüberstanden. thumb|left|Naga Sadow und sein [[Meditationskugelschiff.]] Sadow war zu sehr in seiner Technik vertieft, dass er nicht die Selbstzweifel seines Schülers Gav Daragon wahrnahm. Dies wurde ihm letztendlich zum Verhängnis, da sich Daragon gegen seinen Meister wandte und Sadows Meditationskugelschiff attackierte. Dadurch verlor der Dunkle Lord seine Konzentration, wodurch sich sämtliche illusionäre Streitkräfte auf allen Schlachtfeldern des Großen Hyperraumkriegs in Luft auflösten und die Streitkräfte der Republik die Oberhand gewannen. Verärgert über diese plötzliche Wendung der Ereignisse lockte Sadow seinen abtrünnigen Schüler mithilfe eines Vorwandes in seine Meditationskugel, während er selbst die Flucht auf sein Flaggschiff ergriff. Von dort aus wandte Sadow eine Sith-Technik an, die den Stern Primus Goluud in eine Supernova verwandelte und von der Daragon verschlungen wurde. Nach der Schlacht zog sich Sadow in das Sith-Imperium zurück, um dort seine Streitkräfte neu zu formieren. Zu seinem Entsetzen musste der Dunkle Lord allerdings feststellen, dass Ludo Kressh noch immer am Leben war und er Sadow nun in eine weitere Schlacht verwickelte. Zwar gelang es Sadow, die Schlacht zu gewinnen und seinen Rivalen endgültig zu töten, doch konnte er sich nicht über seinen Sieg freuen, da er im Gefecht weitere Krieger und Schiffe verlor. Bevor sich Sadow neu orientieren konnte, wurde er von Kaiserin Teta überrascht, die zusammen mit ihren Streitkräften des Koros-Systems dem Dunklen Lord bis ins Sith-Imperium gefolgt war. Teta war fest entschlossen, Sadow zu besiegen und die Bedrohung durch die Sith für alle Zeiten zu verhindern. Sadow selbst zeigte sich von den letzten Schlachten schwer gezeichnet und auch seine restlichen Streitkräfte waren zu sehr geschwächt, um gegen Kaiserin Teta bestehen zu können. So ging der Dunkle Lord in die Defensive über und wies seinen Schiffen an, eine Blockade um sein Flaggschiff zu errichten. Durch diese Formation konnte sich Sadow einen Zeitvorteil verschaffen, den er zur Flucht nutzte. Während die Jedi vom Tod des Sith-Lords ausgingen, begab sich Sadow alleine mit seinem Flaggschiff und einigen wenigen Massassi-Kriegern in sein Exil auf den Dschungelmond Yavin IV, wo er in einer verbrannten Lichtung einen Tempel errichten ließ. Trotz seiner Niederlage und dem Verlust des Sith-Imperiums war Sadow fest entschlossen, an dieser Niederlage zu wachsen und eines Tages zurückzukehren. Dieser Wunsch sollte sich jedoch schließlich nicht erfüllen. Vermächtnis thumb|right|Naga Sadow, zurückgezogen in seinem Exil auf [[Yavin IV.]] Nach vielen Jahren des Exils auf Yavin IV erkannte Naga Sadow, dass in absehbarer Zeit kein würdiger Schüler auf dem abgelegenen Waldmond erscheinen würde, den er in seinen Lehren unterweisen und als Nachfolger bestimmen könnte. Aus diesem Grund versiegelte sich der Sith-Lord in einem speziell ausgestatteten Raum innerhalb eines Massassi-Tempels mithilfe der Macht, wo er viele hundert Jahre überdauerte. Im Jahr 4400 VSY kam der Dunkle Jedi Freedon Nadd auf der Suche nach den Lehren der Sith nach Yavin und befreite dort den Geist des inzwischen verstorbenen Naga Sadow aus dessen selbst errichteten Gefängnis. Der ehemalige Dunkle Lord erkannte sofort das Potenzial des Neuankömmlings und unterrichtete ihn in den Künsten der Dunklen Seite. Doch Naga Sadow hatte Freedon Nadd unterschätzt: Als letzterer der Überzeugung war, alles Nötige von seinem Mentor gelernt zu haben, erklärte er sich selbst zum Dunklen Lord der Sith. Im Anschluss daran vernichtete Nadd den Geist seines Mentors, plünderte die antiken Sith-Artefakte Sadows und verließ Yavin IV, um sich einige Zeit später auf dem Planeten Onderon selbst zum König zu erklären. Doch auch nach seinem endgültigen Tod durch Freedon Nadd geriet der Dunkle Lord nicht in Vergessenheit. Nachdem sich Exar Kun um 4000 VSY unter der Anleitung von Marka Ragnos Geist zum Sith-Lord erhoben hatte, nutzte er sowohl die alten Tempel auf Yavin als auch Naga Sadows gehütete Schriften zur Erschaffung von Monstern mittels Sith-Alchemie. Diese Hinterlassenschaften des Dunklen Lords sollten auch Jahrtausende später nochmals Einfluss auf die galaktische Geschichte haben: Einerseits las der Sith-Lord Darth Bane während seiner Ausbildung um 1000 VSY die antiken Schriften Sadows und auch Darth Sidious nutzte diese weitere 1000 Jahre später zur Erschaffung seiner Chrysalis-Bestien, erkannte jedoch auch die Gefährlichkeit dieser Lehren und machte einen entsprechenden Verweis in seinen Aufzeichnungen. Sadow selbst unterstrich in seinem Text ausdrücklich, dass der Anwender dieser Techniken auf das Engste mit der Dunklen Seite verbunden sein müsse, da ein Heuchler sich hierdurch nur selbst ins Verderben stürze. Andererseits versteckte sich die Rebellen-Allianz während des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges auf dem abgelegenen Dschungelmond und auch Jahre später errichtete Luke Skywalker seinen Neuen Jedi-Orden im größten der Massassi-Tempel. thumb|left|Die [[Sternenkarte in Naga Sadows Grab auf Korriban.]] Nach dem Sieg über Exar Kun rief der Jedi-Orden eine Große Jagd auf die Terentateks aus, von Kun mittels Sadows Lehren erschaffene Bestien, die sich einen Namen als „Jedi-Killer“ machten. Diese führte schließlich die Jedi Duron Qel-Droma und Shaela Nuur in das Tal der Dunklen Lords, wo zunächst Duron von einer der Bestien getötet wurde. Als daraufhin Shaela der verwundeten Bestie bis in das Grab Naga Sadows folgte, war sie dort angekommen dem Terentatek und seinem Artgenossen jedoch nicht gewachsen. Doch keine 50 Jahre nach dem Ende der Großen Jagd sah sich die Galaxis einer neuen Bedrohung gegenüber: Die Mandalorianischen Kriege hatten die Republik geschwächt und kurz darauf kehrten die Jedi-Ritter Revan und Malak als Sith-Lords zurück, nur um einen erneuten Krieg zu führen. So besuchten Darth Revan und sein Schüler Darth Malak auch die Heimatwelt der Sith Korriban und somit auch die Gräber der dort bestatteten Sith-Lords. Im Grab Naga Sadows - es ist bis heute unklar, ob die sterblichen Überreste des Sith jemals dorthin umgebettet wurden oder das Grab rein monumentalen Wert hatte - entdeckten sie eine Sternenkarte des Unendlichen Reiches der Rakata, die ihn zusammen mit vier weiteren Karten von anderen Planeten schließlich zur Sternenschmiede nahe des Planeten Lehon führen sollten. Doch Revan konnte zu einem Zeitpunkt des Krieges, auch begünstigt durch den Verrat Malaks, vom Jedi-Orden gefangengenommen und zur Hellen Seite zurückgebracht werden. Auf seiner erneuten Suche nach der Sternenschmiede reiste der Jedi auch nach Korriban und absolvierte den Aufnahmetest in die dortige Sith-Akademie, die ihm schließlich Zugang zu Sadows Grabmahl verschaffen sollte. Nachdem Revan die Fallen und Gefahren des Grabes, zu denen auch zwei überlebende Terentateks gehörten, überwunden und die Sternenkarte sowie ein unter dem Namen „Naga Sadows Giftklinge“ bekanntes Schwert gefunden hatte, musste er sich dem Leiter der Akademie Uthar Wynn im Kampf stellen. Zusammen mit dessen Stellvertreterin Yuthura Ban, die Revan schließlich auch auf den Pfad des Lichts zurückführen konnte, besiegten sie Wynn, sodass Revan die Suche nach der Sternenschmiede erfolgreich abschließen und Darth Malak und seine Sith-Flotte schließlich besiegen konnte. Die bisher letzte wichtige Rolle spielten Naga Sadows Geschichte und seine Lehren in dem Kompendium, das Jedi-Chronistin Tionne Solusar im Jahr 40 NSY infolge von langen Nachforschungen zum besseren Verständnis des Jahrtausende alten Konflikts zwischen Jedi und Sith zusammenstellte. Persönlichkeit thumb|right|Naga Sadow bei der Konstruktion der [[Massassi-Tempel.]] Naga Sadow besaß eine idealistische Persönlichkeit, deren progressiven Züge er auf das Sith-Imperium übertragen wollte. Ihm stand der Sinn nach Eroberungen, um den bestehenden Reichtum zu vergrößern und die längst errungene Herrschaft im Äußeren Rand weiter auszudehnen und diese sogar bis in den Kern der bekannten Galaxis zu tragen. Durch den Widerstand von Ludo Kressh wurde er zunächst in diesen Plänen gebremst, doch führten Sadows Intrigen dazu, dass er zuletzt doch noch die Position des Dunklen Lords der Sith erhielt. Von seinen ehrgeizigen Zielen überzeugt und von neuer Macht besessen, leitete er somit den Großen Hyperraumkrieg ein. Doch trotz seines strategischen Geschicks, welches er insbesondere bei der Schlacht von Khar Delba bewies, zeigte er sich in seiner Kriegsführung äußerst defensiv und gegenüber inneren und äußeren Einflüssen sehr unvorsichtig. Umso überraschender war für ihn der plötzliche Sinneswandel seines Schülers Gav Daragon, den er selbst zum Kommandanten seiner Sith-Flotte ernannt hatte. Nach seiner Niederlage im Krieg war Sadow zutiefst beschämt, doch zeigte sich auch hier seine unermüdliche Kämpfernatur. Statt sich und seine letzten Krieger aufzugeben, ließ er auf Yavin IV einen neuen Stützpunkt errichten, um zu einem viel späteren Zeitpunkt zu einem Gegenschlag ausholen zu können. Wie sich allerdings zeigte, sollte es dazu nicht kommen. Hinter den Kulissen Der Name des Sith-Lords setzt sich aus dem Begriff „Naga“ – im Hinduismus und Buddhismus eine schlangenähnliche mythologische Kreatur – und dem Wort „Sadow“ zusammen, wobei letzteres eine starke Ähnlichkeit zum Wort „Shadow“ (engl. Schatten) aufweist. Quellen *''Das goldene Zeitalter der Sith'' *''Der Untergang der Sith'' *''Das Geheimnis der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Shadows and Light'' *''Knights of the Old Republic (Spiel)'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Sith (Spezies) Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Sith Kategorie:Sith-Lords Kategorie:Herrscher bg:Нага Садоу en:Naga Sadow es:Naga Sadow pl:Naga Sadow pt:Naga Sadow ru:Нага Садоу fi:Naga Sadow